Both
by noni-bird
Summary: Oneshot Jam. What happens when most of the office is away for the day and a convicted murderer enters the office. Drama/romance/a little humor/violence.


Hey guys. I know this one says it's my first story for this website but it really isn't. I just changed my email and my account on here.

I use to have a bunch of Lost fanfiction but I'm not really into that anymore. I had this sitting on my computer for the longest time but never posted it. So here it is.  
I don't own the office.

Plus I love watching talking heads on the Office but I really don't like writing them. So this story doesn't have talking heads.

* * *

_Jim's in New York for the day at Corporate. Dwight had to take the day off to work on his beet farm because Mose has scarlet fever and doesn't leave the farm and doesn't believe in doctors so he has to rely on home remedy's to cure it. Andy is on a sales call with one of their best customers...only because Jim and Dwight aren't in today. No one knows where Creed is. And Phyllis is on a vacation with Bob Vance from Vance Refrigeration. And Toby is on a class field trip with Sasha today.  
_

"Hey Oscar, did you see America's Most wanted last night?" Kevin questions.

"No Kevin, I can't say I did." Oscar responds.

"That show is about sinners, and if you are interested in watching sinners, maybe you wish to be a sinner." Angela glares at Kevin. Kevin ignores her.

"Well you should have. There is this psycho guy running around Pennsylvania robbing and killing people in small businesses. He was last seen near Scranton...in Lackawanna County." Kevin says full of nervousness.

"That could have been an episode from years ago." Angela says sternly.

"They never show repeats." Kevin solemnly states.

Angela and Oscar look at him somewhat fearfully.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I miss you too." Pam says smiling on the phone.

She giggles and twirls a bit in her chair.

"Stop worrying, I'm just fine. Just because you aren't here for one day doesn't mean somethings going to happen."

She giggles again.

"Stop calling me Beesly...I'm not Beesly anymore remember."

"Shut it Halpert." She says trying to be serious.

"Okay well then you better get going." She says a bit sadly.

"I love you too."

She laughs.

"Fine...we both love you." She says absentmindedly placing a hand on her flat abdomen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Pam!" Michael calls running in late.

"Hi Michael." She says sweetly removing her hand.

"Um." Michael starts to look around the office. "Where is everyone? Where's your hubby?"

"Well." Pam starts. "You know Jim's at Corporate today, he told you yesterday he had to go. Dwight called in because Mose has scarlet fever and he has to run the beet farm. Um Andy is on a sales call, I don't know where Creed is, and Phyllis is still on vacation."

"Well, we're a little short staffed today but it shouldn't be that hard." He pauses. "That's what she said." He giggles childishly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The day was passing slowly, just as most days at Dunder Mifflin do.

Well...most days meaning days when Jim wasn't there...at least for Pam.

She was also really excited because it was almost Christmas and both she and Jim had decided to wait to tell everyone their news until then. She couldn't wait to tell her mom.

But just thinking about how excited her mom will be when they tell her made the day pass quickly and it was already four.

It also helped that almost every hour Jim called to see how she was doing, even though each time she told him she was just fine.

Which actually was a lie. Because she was more than fine. She married the love her life no less than six months ago. She is taking art classes still, but these ones are secretly training her for a corporate job she took but needs to train up a bit for first, and her husband is in New York now at the corporate offices interviewing for a different open job there, with a higher salary and he wouldn't have to drive to Scranton all the time like Ryan and deal with the antics of Michael. And the best part was they were now going to have a baby in about six and a half months.

Pam couldn't be any happier.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Around four fifteen Meredith had to leave early to pick up her son from the police station. Unfortunately or fortunately she didn't give the details.

Around four thirty Stanley sauntered out mumbling about something to do with college and irresponsible.

Around four forty five the door opened.

Pam looked up from her desk. "Hello, how may I help you?" She asked.

The man, looking not much older than Michael was pale and thin. He has an old grey hooded sweatshirt on and ripped up jeans. His hair was short but messy and a dirty blond, slight grey to it as well. His eyes were hollow and almost dead.

Kevin looks over and gasps. He quickly picks up the receiver of his phone and presses three buttons.

"Hello." He begins to whisper. "We need help. The murderer Cary Murray is in our office, he just entered and is at reception."

Angela and Oscars eyes are huge, they both flip to look at the man staring at Pam.

"We are at Dunder Mifflin Paper Company in Scranton."

Without saying a work the man pulls a gun out of his pants and points it a Pam. She lets a short squeak escape her mouth.

"EVERYONE COME OUT HERE AND GET ON THE FLOOR. IF YOU HIDE I WILL KILL HER!"

"What's all the commotion about?" Michael asks coming out of his office. He sees what is happening and puts his hands high up in the air. "Oh God please don't shoot me." He blubbers falling onto his knees.

Everyone slowly makes their way over towards reception. Even the three camera guys Matt, Jeremy, and John. The put their camera's down in hidden places. The fourth camera man Steve is with Jim in New York.

"Is there anyone else here?" He seethes still pointing the gun at Pam.

"In the back. Just Kelly." Oscar states.

"Go get her...make it fast." He orders.

Oscar sprints and drags Kelly out through the kitchen not even five seconds later.

"OH MY GOD!" She screams and immediately starts to sob hysterically. "PAM!"

"Pam." The man smiles slyly. "Pammy." He slinks over behind reception and grabs her roughly by the arm. Tears start falling from her eyes as he drags her around to the front of the desk. "Now." He starts. "If you want to see Pammy here alive tomorrow you will do exactly as I say."

They all nod. Silently.

"I know who you are Cary." Kevin says bravely.

The man grins.

"Good. Then you know what I'm capable of." He pauses. "Well I do like what I see here." He scans Pam over then looks towards Kelly and Angela. "Some beautiful looking ladies."

"Don't you touch them." Matt demands.

Cary lets out an evil laugh. "Touch them. I am going to do more than just touch them."

Matt tries to get up to rush towards Cary but Jeremy and John hold him down. This all causes Cary to push the gun to Pam's head.

She gasps.

All she can think about is Jim. Jim and their wonderful life they were going to have together. Up until today.

And she was sorry. So sorry it was all about to be taken away from him.

"Now, you two girls go sit over there on the couch." He smiles. "And gentlemen slide over your cell phones and electronics."

As the men did this and Cary picked them up Pam managed to have just enough time to text Jim.

_I love you._

That's all it said.

"Ladies, you too." He turns to face them as Kelly quickly digs into her pockets.

He scans Angela over. "I don't own a cell phone." She states sternly but there was a slight quake in her voice.

He believes her. And he should because she really doesn't own one.

Cary then snakes his free hand...the one not holding the gun to her head...around her waist. He digs in her pocket and pulls out her cell phone.

"Ooh Pammy you have a new text." He smiles and reads it. "I love you two Pam, see you both tonight!"

He pauses.

"Is this your boyfriend."

"My...my husband." She manages to get out. Voice shaking as much as her body.

"What does he mean by both of you?"

"I'm pregnant." She states softly.

"OH PAM!" Kelly screams.

"A Dunder Baby." Michael sighs. "That's wonderful."

"It is wonderful." Cary says grabbing her inappropriately.

Pam cries harder.

"What's your husbands name?"

"Jim." She cries his name.

"Well Jim has a great taste in the women he fucks."

"Well you should have seen Karen...ooh and Katie. Both major hotties too." Michael states.

"Shut the fuck up." Cary states swiftly at Michael.

Everyone basically stops breathing at that point.

"What is that sound?" Cary demands.

"Wh...what sound?" Angela asks.

"It sounds like a distant siren." John says, a bit of hope in his voice.

"WHAT!?" Cary exclaims running to the window, Pam roughly in tow.

He pulls back the blinds, in turn ripping them from the window. They fall with a loud clatter to the floor making Pam flinch.

Then they all see the many flashes of lights.

"FUCK!" Cary exclaims pushing Pam roughly away. She lands hard into a desk with her back.

Cary picks up a chair and throws it through the window making it shatter into thousands of small pieces.

Some fly back into the office. Pam quickly covers her face with one hand her stomach with the other, causing her arms to get a bit bloody.

"Pam!" Oscar whispers harshly once the glass is done flying. He motions for her to come back towards them. She starts to move when Cary turns around.

"Uh uh. You are not going anywhere. He yanks her sliced up arm towards him. She hisses in pain. This time it is not the gun that is facing her, this time a knife is brought right to her neck, pressing hard.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So Jim, I don't see why you shouldn't get this job. You are just the right man for it." David Wallace says smiling at him.

"Thanks Mr. Wallace." Jim smile.

"Please Jim, it's David."

"Okay David." He smiles again.

"Oh and again Congratulations on the marriage."

"Thanks a lot David." Jim grins widely thinking about Pam.

Davids office phone then starts to ring. He picks up the receiver. "Yes."

Jim watches and whatever his secretary must be saying must be pretty bad. But just then his eyes meet Jim's and they are full of worry.

"Okay, thanks." David says sadly hanging up his phone.

He looks towards Jim again.

"Jim, something happened."

This can't be good.

Jim looks at him quizzically.

David turns on the TV.

_"Breaking news here in Scranton." The anchor-woman starts._

She was standing outside Dunder Mifflin Scranton and there were police everywhere.

_Cary Murray, the known small office serial killer is in this building behind me holding many people from the Dunder Mifflin _

_Paper Company hostage._

Jim didn't realize how tightly he was gripping the seat.

_So far there has been one employee shot..._

Please say who it was. Please not her.

_The man who was shot is in critical condition at Mercy Hospital and is the head security guard at the office building. I have been told he had been prepared by an office worker Dwight K. Schrute and also was armed, but it wasn't enough. Cary Murray is known as extremely dangerous and is known to not just kill his victims with a gun, he also has an old knife usually used for hunting that he inherited from his deceased father._

Jim cannot move. He is watching with wide eyes. Suddenly there was a big commotion behind her.

It was the man...Cary.

He was standing in a broken window from their office.

And he had Pam. His Pam.

And was holding a knife to her throat.

Blood was everywhere.

And that was all Jim needed to see.

He flew out of the building and got into his car.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"YOU COME ANY WHERE NEAR ME AND PAM HERE DIES!" Cary screams out the window pointing his guns towards the police officers on the ground, holding the knife closer to Pam's neck.

He pulls her back in with him. She can feel the blood trickling from her neck where the knife was pressing just a little too hard.

She wanted Jim.

He throws Pam to the floor where everyone immediately rushes to her side.

"LEAVE HER!" Cary screams pointing his gun at Pam and then scans it around at everyone else.

Angela looks at Pam sympathetically.

Pam continues to cry but it can't be heard over Kelly's heaving sobs.

"WILL SOMEONE SHUT HER UP!" Cary screams pointing the gun towards Kelly.

"Impossible." Michael states slightly laughing.

Cary ignores it.

"Who the hell called them." He reaches onto Jim's desk where all the cell phones are. "One of you had too."

He goes through the out-going call histories on all of their phones.

Nothing.

He looked towards Angela.

"Come here." He motions for her to come to him.

She slowly gets up and walks over.

"You said you didn't have a cell phone. We're you lying?"

"No I was not."

"Well I'm just going to have to make sure about that."

Angela knows she has no choice.

He starts to search her, feeling a little more then he needs to.

But he finds nothing.

"You're lucky." He hisses and shoves her back towards the couch.

Cary looks around the office.

His eyes land on the conference room.

"Everyone in there." He points with his gun. They all start to walk.

"Not you Pammy." He grabs her arm again. She is almost entirely numb now so it really doesn't bother her. Though her back feels like someone kicked her one hundred times over.

She hopes the baby is alright.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"FUCKING STOPLIGHT!" Jim curses loudly flipping though AM stations to find anyone talking about Scranton and what was happening there.

When no one is talking about it at that moment he hits the steering wheel hard with both his hands.

He leans his forehead onto the top of his hands and starts to cry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cary locked everyone in the conference room seeing there was no phone in there. First he ripped down the inside blinds and told them no talking.

Pam sat at Jim's desk wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Cary stands sideways looking out the window knowing it's too dark to see inside the office.

"Fuck." He says harshly.

Pam looks towards the man, who was now pacing around frantically.

Lots of time passes.

"Cary." Pam manages to whisper after about 45 minutes.

His eyes find Pam's.

"Please Cary." Pam pleads to the man.

He stops moving and comes towards her, kneeling at her feet.

"You know why I haven't killed you yet Pammy?" He seethes.

Pam swallows hard and shakes her head no nervously.

"Because you remind me of my wife." He states coldly.

Pam decides now it's probably best if she just listens. So she sits silently waiting for him to continue.

"Her name was Samantha. She liked to be called Sam, but I called her Sammy." He pauses looking down, covering his emotions with a hard look. "You look a lot like her except she had darker hair and was a bit chubbier than you, but then she was a bit further along than you as well."

Pam's shaking has subsided a bit, which caused the pain from all over to start up fully again.

"We didn't have much money and neither of us had the right education so I held up gas stations and liquor stores to keep food on the table. But one day I came home and she...she had put a bullet in her skull."

Pam listened intently.

"The note simply said she couldn't do it anymore." He stopped...thinking.

"So after that I didn't have the will to live anymore, but didn't have it in me to do what she had done. So I decided on a life of crime, robbery, but never murder. I thought I would get more money from banks, but they had far too much security. Small business are the right path for me, not great security and some of these businesses have lots of cash lying around. And so that started and went on for three years. No one ever stood up to me, and when it finally happened I snapped and that was my first murder. After that I never left anyone alive." He still sounded so cold, but there was a soft edge to his voice.

He takes the gun and places it right at Pam's temple.

"Close your eyes Pam."

She takes a quick glance on Jim desk, looking at a picture frame holding their wedding picture. She doesn't notice her dress, or their pose. Just his face. Her favorite thing in the world.

Then she does as she is told and closes her eyes. She is shaking again afraid of what he is going to do, feeling the guns pressing roughly to her skull.

And in that moment she can't hear the screams of her co-workers or the sobs now coming from the deranged man in front of her. Not even her own heartbeat thumping louder than normal in her chest. She can just hear his laugh. Jim's wonderful musical laugh.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It takes Jim only forty five minutes to get from New York to Scranton. Normally a three hour drive.

He parks his car on the grass, not able to get any closer, and jumps out not even bothering to turn it off all the way.

"TIM!" Jim calls toward the police man. "What the hell is going on, what's happened, has anything happened in the last hour?"

"No Jim. Nothing yet."

Jim wipes his forehead.

"Tim...the girl he is holding."

"It's Pam...I know Jim, we all know."

"She's pregnant Tim."

"Oh God Jim." Tim looks at his friend sadly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You have to get her out...get her back to me, get them back to me."

"JIM!" Another cop calls, causing many others to turn and face him and run over.

Tim looks around and all the men gathered around Jim.

Another cop comes up to Jim. "We are trying to get her out, all of them."

"Guys, Pam's pregnant as well." Tim states

"We are doing everything we can. S.W.A.T. is here too."

There is a shot. It rings through the crowd like a semi crashing into a brick wall at ninety miles an hour.

Everyone ducks. Everyone but Jim whose eyes instantly scan the dark of the office.

Jim sprints towards the building but he is held back by two cops he doesn't know. They are part of the S.W.A.T. team.

"MY WIFE! SHE'S UP THERE! SHE WAS THE ONE AT THE WINDOW!" He screams tears falling from his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pam's whole body jumps at the sound. And for a split second she didn't know if she was the one shot or if someone else was. She heard a body hit the floor hard and then glass break.

Then arms were around her and there were lots of voices, familiar voices.

"Pam? Pam are you okay?" Angela's voice asked worried.

Pam slowly removes her hands that are covering her face.

Angela holds Pam tightly in her arms. Pam looks down at the floor and there is Cary. She sees' blood but doesn't know where it's coming from. She doesn't want to know.

"He's dead." Matt's voice chimes in.

She feels more hands on her, checking out her wounds.

"Pam what happened?" Oscar asks softly.

Pam breaks. "JIM!" She starts to sob. "I just want Jim!"

John runs to the window.

"WE NEED SOME HELP UP HERE!" He calls down.

That is all the police and S.W.A.T. need, and they are on there way up to the office.

"Please let me in." Jim begs.

"Not yet. Just wait until your wife is brought down."

Jim scowls.

"POLICE!" The men call from outside the door. It opens and they scan the scene in front of them, dropping their weapon to their sides after seeing what has happened.

A police man comes to the window after seeing Pam.

"ALL CLEAR. WE NEED MEDICAL ASSISTANCE UP HERE!"

The EMT's sprint up.

They reach upstairs, one goes to the body on the floor and the other to Pam.

"Hi Pam. Can you show me everywhere that hurts." He says softly. Everyone backs away from her except Angela who holds her tightly.

"I just want Jim." She cries hard.

"I know Pam I know but they aren't letting him up just yet."

"I want him Alan. Please get Jim." She is on the verge of hysterics.

Alan goes over to the police officer.

"She needs her husband Jim, I don't think she will tell us anything until he gets up here."

The police officer bends his neck to talk into his radio. "Send up Jim." He says.

Jim hears this from the officer's walkie talkie nearby and breaks through the men holding him back. The go to grab him but the one cop with the walkie talkie stops them.

Jim has never run so fast in his life. And soon he is at the door running in. The first thing he sees is the body on the ground...it's not Pam.

Then he sees' her. She is at his desk sobbing for him.

He runs to her immediately.

"PAM!" He calls out.

Her head springs up.

She cries harder as he places his strong loving hands on either side of her face. He kisses her face all over, he himself crying as well. "Oh Pam. Baby are you alright." He pleads for an answer.

"I am now." She sobs as she wraps her arms around his neck. He brings his arms softly around her waist, being very gentle, not sure of where she was hurt.

As he holds her Alan checks her out.

"Jim, Pam." Alan starts.

They back away from each other only enough so they could see Alan.

"I'm gonna finish patching up your arms and ill bandage your neck for now but thats going to need stitches because it's pretty deep. Pam does anything else hurt, did he do anything else."

"He...he um just grabbed my arm a lot, and when he broke the window thats how I got all this." She points to her arms and still cries but not as hard now. "Um the one on my neck is from the knife, and if flung me into the desk and I hit my back pretty hard." She is able to get it all out through her heavy breathing. "That still hurts a lot. I hope..I hope it didn't hurt the baby."

Alan lifts up the back of her shirt.

"Oh." He almost gasps.

Jim looks around to her back. Tears start to leak from his eyes at the sight. It is a deep, almost black bruise in a line along her back from the corner of the desk.

"Pam." He sighs kissing her forehead.

Alan presses lightly on it and she screams in pain.

"You need to get to the hospital for that. To make sure there are no internal injuries. I'm almost positive it didn't harm the baby at all but there could be different things wrong."

He pages downstairs for a stretcher.

And soon enough one is right there. The EMT's slowly lay Pam on it. Jim takes her hand.

"Don't leave me." She whispers.

"I am not going anywhere." He reassures her. "Ever again."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After Pam and Jim left for the hospital everyone had to tell their story as to what happened. All three camera men mentioned they left their camera's hidden around the room and are sure they got everything on tape.

Kevin is sitting outside on the curb when Angela walks over and sits beside him.

"I'm sorry I called you a sinner. If it weren't for you we would probably all be dead." Angela places her small hand on top of Kevin's large sweaty one. "Thank you." She smiles.

He smiles at her too, knowing from now on things were going to be different between them.

"Monkey." A voice calls.

She turns her head.

It's Dwight.

She quickly lets go of Kevin's hand and stands up, brushing off her skirt.

"Hello Dwight." She says curtly.

He almost runs up to her. "I am so glad you're okay." He says softly.

She looks up to him, her eyes sad.

She then breaks flinging herself into his arms.

He holds her close.

"I just. I thought he was going to kill her, and she is the closest thing in this office I have to a friend. And then he was going to kill us next and all I could think about is how much I wanted to see you one more time before I die." She say quickly, running the words together.

There's a pause.

"I can do something better." He smirks and kisses her hard.

She pushes him away.

"D!" She scolds. But then pulls him to her again. Forgetting to care.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm so glad both of you are okay." Jim says with tears in his eyes placing his hand on Pam's flat stomach and kissing her hard on the lips. "He backs away for a breath and whispers. "I don't know what I would have ever done if I would have lost you."

"I love you."

"I love you so much Pam." He kisses her lips again. "Both of you."

After the kiss breaks she stares deep into his eyes.

He gives her a questioning look.

"That word...both...it's what kept me alive." She starts. "He found out I was pregnant by that text you sent me back, he asked who both meant and I told him. And that, besides the fact I look like his dead wife, well, I guess it saved me."

Jim brushes her cheek lightly with the back of his hand.

"Well." He starts. "That means I should say it even more if it saves your life." He pauses. "I love you both."

They share another kiss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Gracie-girl. Wanna go on a walk in Central Park with Daddy and Mommy today?" Jim asks making a strange face.

The small girl just gurgles.

Pam comes into the room smiling. "And later this afternoon we get to go back to Scranton and go to Aunty Angela and Uncle Dwight's wedding on their beet farm!" Pam exclaims happily.

"Do we have to put little Gracie through that, she's only two months old Pam!" Jim groans.

"She isn't the one who doesn't want to go, you're the one who doesn't want to go." Pam laughs.

"True." Jim smirks. "But she is so young, do we want to warp her mind with Dwight so early?"

"Well this way she can build up an immunity to him. And I am the maid of honor so I have to go. And if you remember they are in fact Gracie's God-parents."

Jim nods giving in. He picks up his daughter and twirls around the bright living room with her curled in his arms. He ends by the pink stroller and places her in gently.

Pam watches, leaning on the door frame to the kitchen.

Jim turns around after Grace is all buckled in, feeling her watching eyes on him.

"What?" He asks grinning for she was smiling too.

"It's just..." She pauses. "It's just you're such a good dad."

He slowly walks towards her. He takes Pam in his strong arms and kisses her passionately.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You're a pretty great mom." He says kissing her again.

"I love you." She says breathlessly into his mouth.

"I love you...both." He says kissing her harder.


End file.
